


【高文咕哒】和来追债的人成为了了不得的关系

by da1760



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da1760/pseuds/da1760
Summary: 咕哒子♀是车，有私设：藤丸♂是大学毕业的哥哥，立香♀是大二的妹妹。但是藤丸♂的戏份很少，活在对话里。





	【高文咕哒】和来追债的人成为了了不得的关系

房间里的立香看着在自己面前的高大男人，觉得自己遇到了人生近二十年来的最大危机。

1.

下午三点四十分，某大学门口。

现在正是学校下午第一节课下课的时间，相对轻松的学习让有时候一天只有一节课的学生们可以早早地回家做自己的事情。

立香现在正和自己的学妹一起同行，自己接下来就没有课了，但是学妹还要继续去上别的课程，在这之前，立香想着可以和自己可爱的后辈同行一段相同的路程。

【因为玛修，超可爱！】立香心里默默赞美学妹 。

在教学楼下分别约了明天见后，立香用手捂着自己的嘴然后哈了口气暖了暖被冻得有点刺痛的指尖，心里边想着晚饭做什么吃的会比较好边往校门口走去。

大学的校门是开放的，即使是校外的人也可以进来学校里参观，所以常常在门口能看见一些不同校的情侣们依偎在一起。

【可恶的现充。】

接着，立香的视线被校门口一个人影吸引了。

那是一位高大的男士，脸绝对是足够被称为英俊的类型，但是看起来已经过了在校学习的年龄了，穿着黑色的高领毛衣和有着蓬松毛毛领的外套，手上还捧着一束白色的百合，或许是在等自己还在校学习的女朋友，时不时地还会看看自己的手机。

【笑起来绝对是爽朗帅哥的类型啊。】

等立香反应过来自己盯着对方看了太久的时候，两人已经对上视线了。

【啊，好尴尬，就像是痴女一样盯着对方的脸。】立香赶紧低下头假装看着脚边的灰尘，又飞快地抬眼瞄了一眼对方，发现对方在低头看手机，心里不免松了口气，【希望他不要在意这件事，不过长得帅肯定经常被人偷看吧，或许习惯了也说不定，对对......】

立香有一下没一下地踢着脚边不存在的小石头，抬起头想缓口气，却发现之前被自己称为帅哥的男士带着微笑向自己走来了。

【啊，应该是要往后走吧，稍微让一下好了。】立香往旁边侧了侧身子，然后发现那个人正盯着自己的方向。【懂了懂了，他要等的人应该是在我背后吧，直接让开好了。】立香转过身打算走到旁边去，然后就被叫住了：

“立香，请等一下。”

被一个陌生人叫出名字已经很惊悚了，而且还是一位俯瞰自己的高大男人叫出名字，即使娇嫩的花束被爽朗帅哥送到自己面前也不会感觉心动了。这样被不认识的人直接叫出名字简直就像是犯罪电影里的展开，立香张嘴猜想说出你认错人了这句话，就被对方递过来的手机里的东西给堵着说不出话了。

那是一张自己和前几天说要出远门至今未归的哥哥的合照。

“立香，我想和你聊一聊，关于你哥哥的事情。”对方歪了歪头，脸上的表情在阴影下看起变得可怕起来。

2.

立香现在和自称高文的人面对面坐在咖啡厅里。

对方找了个高端的咖啡厅，进来后就带着立香去了角落的座位，还给笑眯眯地给服务生说要说事情请不要来打扰。

【然后现在我的视线范围内已经看不见任何一个服务生了啊！】立香有点坐立难安，即使是开了暖气的室内，自己的背上也有一层薄薄的冷汗浮出来了。

“那个......”立香想问的事情有很多，但是高文现在的态度仿佛真的就是带她来咖啡厅里休息的男伴一样，竟然在不急不慢地给她倒红茶。

“我哥他是......发生什么事情了吗？”立香很在意对方说的自己哥哥的事情，藤丸对于她来说平时虽然嘴上嫌弃的不行，但是也是自己重要的家人，现在藤丸离家快一周了没有任何消息，总感觉高文似乎知道点什么。

“不要着急，lady，接下来我要说的话对于你来讲可能会有点震惊，但是请一定要冷静，好吗？”听高文的语气，似乎藤丸已经发生了什么大事情了，立香的心扑通扑通地跳个不停，已经做好了最坏的打算。

“你的哥哥藤丸他......之前在我们这里，借过一些贵重的东西，但是现在已经过了约定好的还的时间，我们也联系不到他了，迫不得已才来找你，作为他的家人，我想你应该知道我来的目的了吧。”高文拿出自己的手机，翻出一张借条的照片，摆在了立香的面前。

？？？

“......哈？”立香茫然地看着照片里的那张借条，上面清清楚楚确实是藤丸的笔迹签了名，但是，“大骑士勋章？这是什么东西？藤丸借这个做什么？而且！而且上面没有写归还时间啊！‘从租借之日起，归还数量一天增加一个’这简直就是高利贷吧！”

高文收起了自己的手机，一个一个地解答立香的疑问：“骑士勋章对于我们来说是很重要的东西，藤丸先生借的理由我们也不好过问，既然他签了字，我相信他一定是知道这上面的意思。”高文顿了顿，“并且同意了。”

立香从包里掏出手机，“你等等，我现在就给藤丸打电话。”高文礼貌地说了请便，然后端起茶杯开始喝茶。

几通电话都打不通，立香开始慌张起来，“联系不上......”立香像是想到了什么，一脸不可置信地看着高文：“你们，绑架了他吗？”

高文被立香的话呛到了，“并不是，我一开始就说了是联系不上藤丸先生，才来找的你。作为他的家人，希望你能偿还藤丸先生欠下的，折合成价格的话，大概是这么多。”高文伸出两只手指比划了个数字。

“B......这么多！”这次轮到立香被呛到了，对于她来说，每个月的钱只够自己生活而已，这个六位数是她从没想过的。“我也没有这么多钱......”立香小声说。

高文似乎已经想到这种结果，点点头然后穿上了自己之前脱下的外套。正当立香想着他是否就要这么离开了，却听到高文说：“我们走吧。”

高文站起来俯瞰着立香。

“没有钱的话，只能用别的来还了吧。”

之前被立香称赞的爽朗帅哥感觉已经完全变了个人了。

3.

立香心情复杂地打开家门，将来讨债的人请了进来。

【呜哇！吓死了，当时听他说的话还以为下一句是“那就用你的身体来偿还”什么的呢，不过......】立香把百合花插进花瓶里后，就蹲在烧水壶旁边看着打量着自己家的男人，【第一次把别人请进家门，不是朋友也不是做客，而是对方想着用家里的房子抵债，心情好复杂啊。】立香叹了口气，决定将这些都怪到消失了几天的藤丸的身上，并决定如果藤丸还敢回来的话，一定会给他好看。

“是不错的两居室呢。”高文已经大概看了一圈，现在正站在卧室门前，“可以吗？”高文示意自己能否进卧室去看看，立香打开了第一间卧室的门。

门后是藤丸的房间，普通的男生房间，房间里保持着藤丸离开后的样子，但是感觉的到房间里有打扫过的痕迹。高文点点头表示自己想看看另一间卧室。

另一间卧室就是立香的房间了。房间里有股淡淡的香味，比藤丸的房间稍微凌乱一些，晃眼过去还能看到床铺上有女生的贴身衣物。

“虽然这样问有点冒昧了，但是如果房子用来还债款，那么立香以后是否有容身的地方呢？”高文不客气地在立香的房间里坐下。

“既然是来讨债的为什么要问这么多啊......不，应该说你整个人的行为都很让人迷惑，我第一次听说找人讨债会给对方送花，还请欠债的那方去咖啡厅喝茶，现在还关心房子收走了后有没有地方住。”立香毫不客气地吐槽，对方的行为太过绅士，她甚至怀疑如果自己态度强硬一点拒绝的话，高文也不会强行把自己赶出去。

但是看着高文脱下外套后宽大的肩膀和毛衣下隐隐露出的肌肉，立香觉得态度强硬也不会有什么好下场，自暴自弃地坐在床上，边想边说：“我的话没有问题，去朋友家住也可以，藤丸......让他流落街头吧，就算有人愿意收留他也让他流落街头好了。”

高文转过身面对着立香，“在得知自己将要找到的是你这样可爱的女性时，这次不用加雷斯提醒我也知道要带上礼物让你高兴点，作为绅士，请女士在咖啡厅里共饮也没有任何问题，而且，让女士无家可归也并不是绅士所为。”

【所以绅士为什么会做讨债人这种工作啊？】立香心里默默地吐槽。

然后立香感觉到高文向自己走近，自己已经被高文拢进了影子里。

“或许有别的办法去抵债呢，立香。”

4.

高文的话让立香警觉起来，她终于反应过来自己作为女性，和一位与自己力量上有着明显差距的男性在同一个房间里是一件不算太好的事。

【找机会出去吧，客厅里烧的热水应该快好了。】立香透过高文看向客厅，想着脱身的办法。

“比如......”高文看着立香缓缓开口了。“来我这里工作之类的。”

？？？

听起来没有任何问题甚至让自己产生了：哇这个人还是在关心我的吧！对不起是我想法太龌龊了！这样的想法，立香自己都没发现自己松了口气，【看来对方没有什么奇奇怪怪的想法，果然是个表里如一的绅士啊。】

恰好这时客厅的水烧好了，自动断电的咔哒声让立香从床上起来，绕开高文准备去客厅里。“这个问题的话稍后再说吧，我去给你倒点水喝。”

离门口只有一只脚迈出去的距离了，立香却感觉到背后空气的突然流动，然后自己就被身后缠上来的两只手臂锁住动弹不得了。

紧接着高文低沉的声音在耳边炸开：“或者用别的？用身体支付的话我也是照收的。”

立香被这一举动吓得愣在原地，连要挣扎都忘记了，只有从耳边传来的呼吸刺激着身体让自己难以站立，身体的大部分重量已经挂在高文的手臂上了。

“因为立香很可爱，”耳朵被嘴唇衔住了。

“很多地方我也很喜欢。”手掌罩在了胸部上。

“要不要考虑下呢。”嘴唇从耳后滑到了脖子上。

没等到自己回答，高文继续在立香耳边低语：“你想啊，一边学习一边工作很累的吧，如果再失去住的地方，生活会更困难吧。”

然后两人都倒在了床上，未经人事被撩拨的有点睁不开眼的立香向上看着高文逆光的脸，恍惚间产生了【就算真的发生了什么也很不错毕竟对方很帅我也不吃亏】的想法。

“那你说话算数。”立香因为自己的妥协而自暴自弃地用手背遮住了眼睛。

然后感觉到了压下来的重量，或许是这份压迫感，也有可能是因为对接下来的事情的紧张，立香的心脏比平时跳的都要快，扑通扑通地声音让立香怀疑高文能听见自己的心跳声。然后挡住自己眼睛的手被拿走了，之前让她惊叹的脸现在正近在咫尺，碧蓝的眼睛里只有自己一人，如果不是理智尚存，立香一瞬间险些沉沦进去。

嘴唇相叠，不断的亲吻在分别时发出不舍的带着水声的吮吸，高文的舌头也灵活地挑逗着立香的口腔，浅吻时轻轻地舔着立香的嘴唇，坏心眼的深吻时也会撬开立香的唇舌探进深处。

“呼吸被扰乱了啊。感觉还好吗。”高文撑起上身看向立香，身下的女孩子已经眼神迷离呼吸混乱了。刚刚在亲吻时趁着立香思绪来不及反应，已经将她的衣服扣子解开了——好在立香穿的是解开纽扣的衬衣，现在已经没有纽扣和接口连在一起，眼前的立香身体上只有包裹着胸部的胸衣了。

似乎是感觉到身体上的寒冷，立香终于发现自己的衣服敞开了，自己的衣装凌乱而高文除了头发在刚刚的俯身中乱了一些，衣服还是整整齐齐地在身上。

【这个人为什么这么熟练啊？】立香心里还有余力吐槽，嘴里却只能因为两人着装上的对比发出软软的疑问声。

“胸部的大小，我很喜欢哦。”高文的手掌盖住了立香一边的胸部，隔着可爱的蕾丝花边胸衣揉捏了起来，“再大一点就更好了。”半罩的胸衣被拉下去一些，小巧的乳头就跳了出来，在刚刚的唇齿相触间，立香就感觉身体已经不受她控制，饱满的胸部胀鼓鼓的感觉和下身有些并不实切的痒意，都让她越去在意就越感到空虚，想要更多的感受，想要被紧紧地拥抱。

半立起的乳尖被湿热的口腔包裹，柔软又坚韧的舌头去舔抵，坚硬又锋利牙齿去磨咬，另一边的乳头也被高文的手指从躲藏的胸衣下捉了出来，被手指扣弄揉捻，很快就和另一边一样像是炫耀般地挺立。

立香的大腿叠在一起，腿根的肌肉随着高文的舔弄而颤抖着，随着高文齿间的一次轻轻撕咬，大腿的肌肉猛地抖了一下，然后轻轻抖着放松了下来，立香的呼吸中也有些颤抖，高文抬眼瞄了瞄立香放松下来带着潮红的脸，揉捏着乳头的那只手沿着身体的曲线向下摸去。

手指像是羽毛一样轻轻滑过没有和别的肌肤接触过的身体，立香那半边的身体像是想要逃脱一样颤抖着，连带着肩膀都抬高了。高文的手终于摸到了还束缚着立香的牛仔裤的扣子，手指轻轻地翻动下，高文就听见了扣子被解开的咔哒声。

嘴唇恋恋不舍地从香软的胸部离开，高文退后了一些，半坐着起来想要把立香的裤子脱下来。而立香已经完全沉浸在情欲之中，在高文的呼吸从自己胸口消失时，甚至还有一些不舍，于是很配合地在高文的动作下脱下了紧身的牛仔裤。

浅色的内裤上有一小块水渍，高文拉下立香的内裤时，布料和身体间短短地拉出一根水线，随着高文的拉扯又断掉了。小小柔软的布料在高文的手中被揉了揉，高文十分自然地把这块布料放进了自己的口袋里。

从未开发过的领地在之前就已经被陌生而愉悦的浪潮充分湿润过，现在只等着被掀开，被更深入地开垦。

高文的手指划开已经被爱液浸泡得十分饱满的肉瓣，只是刚刚破开，柔软温热的两片肉瓣就含住了他的手指，小心翼翼不暴露自己的兴奋，轻轻地蠕动着，邀请高文更进一步。不管是做好了准备的下身还是羞怯地偷看自己的可爱表情，都让高文欲望大涨，腿间高涨的欲望已经不满布料的阻挡，让高文感到胀痛，叫嚣着要出来了。

还不够。高文的两根手指搅动着立香腿间的蜜液，张开的双腿像是放大了被搅动的水声一样，立香害羞地捂着脸，不敢再看高文。

身体前倾，高文把立香遮住自己的脸的手拿开，看着立香因为害羞而变得别扭的表情，安抚似的摸了摸她的脸，“别挡着，这个时候看着我就好。”

立香的脸轰的一下，以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，手又一次不自主地挡到了脸上，却被高文抓住了两只手的手腕按在一旁，然后低下头和她亲吻起来。

手腕被高文一只手强硬地按在一旁，本来就呼吸不过来用来呼吸的嘴被高文纠缠着，费力地从嗓子里发出叹息，腿间也被玩弄的更加湿润，甚至有液体在高文拔出手指时溅到自己大腿上，更多的是沿着肉缝滑落，最后润湿了臀下的床单。

高文的手指用力地捻过之前从没触碰的肉珠，立香弓起腰，无声地尖叫出来，大腿颤抖着，腿心里的爱液成股流下，床单瞬间湿润了大片。

高文这才解开了束缚自己的纽扣，饱满高翘的肉棒并不想被挤在自己的衣料中，高文握着自己上翘的肉棒，让深色的圆头粘上了立香腿间的爱液，肉缝间就像是有引力一般，高文感觉到立香的肉瓣在轻轻地颤抖着，像是邀请又想是推着他离开，圆头在肉缝中上下滑了滑，像是不着急进去一般，这个动作引得立香小声呜咽着，扭着腰把自己送的离高文更近了。

这样的捉弄对两边来说都是折磨。高文索性不再逗立香，对着入口将自己缓缓送了进去。

但是太紧了。之前想着不要伤害立香，手指并没有进到花道里，为了让她放松只是在外面揉弄而已，现在因为太紧，两人反而都很难受，高文一边安抚立香一边缓缓地再向内推进，为了能够更好地进入，高文更加深入一点就会轻轻地抽插来加快自己的通行。

然后他看到了因为自己的退出而被带出来的红色痕迹。

“lady！在这之前还是处子吗！”高文被突如其来的发现而感到震惊，自己岂不是......！

“嗯...高文...”立香一只手捂着嘴，脸上不知是因为疼痛还是因为快感而使表情扭曲了，现在正用水汽弥漫的眼看着高文，“好舒服......”立香的声音越来越小，高文却听得清清楚楚，现在的他，理智和欲望比起来，还是欲望更占上风。

“总之，之后再向你赔罪吧。”高文抬起立香的腿，没有了之前的顾忌，直接顶到了最里面。突如其来的胀满感让立香的身体瞬间被送上了高潮，她一边哭叫着一边扭动身体，快感使她无法控制自己的表情，立香的脸现在看起来既因为快感而愉悦，又因为疼痛而落泪。

然后她再次迷失在交合的快感中，高文抓着立香的腰大幅度地进出着，刚刚契合的器官每一次抽动都会带出大量的液体，然后再在两人反复拍打的体间成为细碎粘稠的白沫。

高文将立香抱了起来，立香的手臂抱着高文的脖子，头靠在高文的肩膀上，每一次摆动都能听见立香细细的呜咽声，两人结合的地方紧紧相贴，高文撤出一只手去揉立香的胸部，随着立香浅浅的上下晃动，胸部也有一种在自己手中跳跃的感觉，高文满足地叹了一口气，嘴贴着立香的脖子引出一个鲜红的吻痕，然后立香扭动起来，包裹着自己的穴道开始紧缩，高文颤抖着紧紧禁锢着立香的腰，在立香尖叫着迎来高潮时，也将自己释放了出来。

立香已经没有什么多余的力气再动一动，只是趴在高文的肩膀上喘气平复自己的呼吸。

高文一只手搂着立香，一只手扯过被子披在立香身上，自己上身还有衣物可以避寒，但是立香现在还是赤裸着的。“立香，听我说。”高文嗓音比之前哑了不少，“之前说的话，很抱歉请你忘了吧。”

立香还在想是什么事情，高文又继续说：“抱歉我并不知道你还是处子，如此轻薄地和你说了那样的话。”立香现在听懂了，高文这个意思似乎是打算翻脸不认人，于是怒从心起，才打算推开高文，就感觉自己被抱得更紧。

“发生了这样的事情，如果不对你负起责任来，实在是称不上是男人的作为！”高文说的很大声，激动地将立香砸在自己身上。

【居然是这样纯情的人吗，完全想不到啊。】立香心里想着，嘴上只是嗯了一声，因为现在她的腿盘在高文腰间，坐着实在是很不舒服，于是扭着想要坐到床上去。

然后感觉到腿间滑出来的依然充血坚硬的棍状物。

两人面对面陷入了一丝丝些许的尴尬。

“立香......”高文的手摩挲着立香的脸，“还有精神吗，看来身体很好啊......”然后高文吻上立香的嘴唇，搂着立香的腰躺了下去。男下女上的姿势让立香只能趴在高文身上，腰腿间还能感受到热血蓬勃的高昂。立香摸到高文身上还穿着他那件黑色高领毛衣，想到自己已经被脱得精光，于是有些愤愤地扯了一把高文的衣服。

“想脱吗，可以哦。”高文牵着立香的手伸进毛衣里面。

【太...！太色了！】立香完全是被高文带着走，自己的手被高文牵着将他的毛衣掀了起来，毛衣下是结实的身体，腹肌块块分明，胸部也是丰满的鼓起，脖子下还有明显的锁骨，哇啊啊啊！可恶的帅哥！

立香惊讶于高文的身体时，高文突然卡着她的腰让她坐了起来。

“再来一次吧，立香。”高文把立香置于一个很微妙的位置，立香的腿现在分开在高文的腰的两侧，手撑在高文的腹肌上，高文只要晃一晃立香，她就能感觉到微微蹭到自己腿心的圆润。“自己能坐下去吗？”虽然是疑问句，但是高文已经按着立香的腰把她往下压了，高潮过后敏感的腿心被肉棒的顶端一戳就从深处流出大量的液体来。

“等......等等！”怕自己会被高文直接按下去，这个体位可能会戳的很深啊......立香决定自己慢慢往下坐，填满自己的肉棒再次回到花穴里，满足的欣喜让立香体内流出更多液体来迎接肉棒的到来。

“立香好色，水比之前还要多了。”高文拉过立香的一只手，把手指含在嘴里舔了起来，“这才是第二次，已经露出了自己淫荡处子的本性，以后离不开我的肉棒了吧。”露骨的话和暧昧的水声一起刺激着立香的大脑，不知道高文说这话的真假，让立香犹豫地停了下来。

“我才不是这样的......明明是高文......”立香觉得委屈，直起背决定退出来，但是腿还没撑起来，立香就被高文拉进然后掐着腰按着坐了下去。

“呀！啊啊......！高！高文！”突然被戳到没有达到的深度，快感涌上头，立香眼前一瞬间黑了下来，然后高文一只手握住了立香的双手，一只手抓住了立香的胸部。

“明明这样的话立香也很喜欢吧，你的里面，比之前还要更热情地在咬着我哦。”高文拱起腰顶弄着立香，看着她因为第一次被插到这么深而露出的失神表情，甚至没有意识到自己口水都流了出来。“被自己男朋友插得翻白眼流口水，完全就是淫荡痴女的样子啊，我都不相信一小时前你还是个处子呢，立香。”

自己完全就像是被钉在高文身上，手也被抓的死死的，胸部也在被玩弄，分不清是淫语还是爱语，嘴里想说的话被高文的顶弄摔成支离破碎的呻吟。

直到自己再也撑不住软下腰倒了下去，高文才换成普通的正入体位。【不行了，眼睛......睁不开了，好想睡......】在被高文顶弄着，立香就这样昏睡过去。

5.

等立香醒来后，透过窗户看见外面的天早就暗下来了，身体的疲劳让她想再睡会儿，脑子里又突然闪过【身边为什么没有人】这个想法，之后又才想起自己之前都发生了什么。

和才认识的人上床，该做的都做了，对方还是个身材好能力高技术棒的帅哥，自己虽然是第一次，但是结果是要交往的，而且也不用失去容身之所，对方说帮自己补上债款，那岂不是一个多金帅哥，怎么说，自己都不亏.....吧？

心里飞快地盘算了下，立香的思绪又被【醒来后身边没有人，该不会自己被骗了吧，对方没准看自己好骗只是想找人上床而已，可恶的男人！】给越带越远，直到腹中的饥饿感让自己清醒过来。

立香裹着毯子，才走一步就觉得自己的身体太糟糕了，身体上除了能见范围内的新鲜吻痕以外，还有身体各处传来的酸涩痛感，而且站起来的时候腿心就有液体往下翻涌出来，自己只敢小步小步走，即使如此，走到门前时就已经有带有高文味道的液体流到大腿上了。

想着是先找东西吃好还是先洗澡好的立香终于打开了自己的房门。

然后看到了在厨房里似乎在做饭的高文。

听到开门声，高文回头看见立香光着腿裹着毯子站在卧室门口。“醒了吗，我还想让你再睡会儿。”爽朗帅哥的笑脸直击人心，立香见高文并不是像自己想象的那样已经离开了，自己都没感觉到之前心里的不快都一扫而空了。

“立香，还是回房间去会好点。”高文盯着立香隐隐露出的胸口，以及发现了立香过来的路上有滴落的水痕，“看到你这样，我已经●起了。”爽朗的笑容看起来更加耀眼了。

【下了床后也能够泰然自若地说出这种x骚扰语言，了不起。】立香想着，“我饿了，你在做饭吗？”

“是的，为了让你在消耗大量体力后能够快速恢复过来，给你准备了很棒的食物。”高文将自己做的食物端到餐桌上，“来，请用吧。”

立香没有坐到餐桌前，因为她已经看清了那一盘食物是什么——土豆。

说的明白点，应该是简单煮过的土豆块然后加了各种调料搅拌出的一盘，在灯光的照射下还反着光，连是否煮熟了都是问题。

“想用食物杀了我吗？”立香一本正经地说。

“怎么会！土豆是绝佳的食物，难道会有人不喜欢吃土豆吗？”

“虽然不讨厌但是你做的这个看起来吃了不但不会补充体力反而会减少hp啊！是不会做饭吧！高文！”

“唔......被你看出来了啊，看来我要更加精进的地方还有很多......”高文咬牙露出下决心的表情，似乎因为立香的吐槽而感到受伤。

立香从果盘里拿起一个苹果，并且打开了自己的手机查看下午有没有人给自己发消息来。

“对了。”高文突然想起什么，“在你休息的时候，有人给你打了电话，因为不忍心叫醒你因为我而露出的疲惫睡颜，我帮你接了电话。”

“？？？”立香咬苹果的动作因为过于震惊而停下了，“是谁的电话呢？”声音有点颤抖，边说着立香边打开了通讯记录。

“是藤丸先生呢！我作为你的男友，已经向他说明了情况了，他似乎因为我们的关系而感到高兴地说不出话了，不过他说他会尽快回来的，看来是祝福我们呢！对了，藤丸先生还说他之前是去一位金先生那里工作，说什么已经足够欠下的了，让我在他回来之前好好照顾你，果然是在祝福我们吧。”高文的笑容更加闪耀了。

【不，我觉得他是被[自己妹妹怎么回和找自己讨债的人睡到一起了]这个问题给震惊的说不出话来，以他的性格，他一定是脑补了我被迫用身体偿还这一切这样的剧情吧！而且告诉你他有钱的意思是不希望我和你扯上关系吧，明显就是这样啊！】立香扶着自己的额头，已经为藤丸回来后怎么解释这一切而感到焦虑。

“立香......”高文坐在了立香旁边，手很自然地搭在了立香的腿上，并且拉着立香的手往自己的方向扯。

“？”立香还在想藤丸的事情，等她反应过来的时候，手已经被高文牵着放在了个很不得了的地方。

隔着布料感觉到的热量和硬度让立香瞬间意识到高文的意思，高文已经搂着她的肩膀在颈窝磨蹭了，“等等，我想洗澡啊...”立香挣扎着想要起来，晃动的双腿反而被作为了破绽，高文的手臂穿过膝盖下，然后将立香整个人都横抱了起来。

“那作为男朋友和你一起洗，也可以吧。”

爽朗的笑容再次消除了立香的抵抗力，现在的她要面对的事情还有很多。

加油吧！立香！


End file.
